


Meet the family.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Because there are almost no fics for this, Family Dynamics, Ficlet, Found Family, Lanterns as family, Shenanigans, Team as Family, lanternfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where Keli runs into the other Gl's + Jade.
Relationships: Simon Baz & Jessica Cruz & Guy Gardner & Hal Jordan & Kyle Rayner & Alan Scott & John Stewart
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Meet the family.

Keli tried not to freak out when she saw who had stepped in. Jade wiped her bright green hair out of her face and smiled at Keli.

'Are you okay?' Jade asked and kneeled down while conjuring up a medical scanner. 'Some bruises, no broken bones or internal bleeding'. 

'There's a monster right behind you, he punched me through this wall' Keli blurted and Jade smiled reassuring when several people descended from the skies.

'Don't worry, I got people who got my back' Jade said, while getting up and her gaze steeled. 'Give me hand with getting the civilians out of here, Teen Lantern'.

She knows Keli's codename! Best day ever!

'And...Oh God, they called my dad' Jade said while holding up a collapsing wall when the golden age hero descended from the skies.

'What were we else supposed to do, Jen? Call batman?' the brunet lantern asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

'You have got a point there' Jade replied and the Green lantern dodged the gigantic fist of the monster and he constructed gigantic sword. He swung and severed the arm of the monster, that turned to be a robot...

Then the gigantic teddybear construct, followed by laughter from the Lanterns and an very exasperated "Kyle,really?".

Kyle, who shrugged at the person who said that and the robot tried to wrestle free from the squeaking teddybear. While another one constructed a whole organic looking construct and some others concentrated their fire power on the torso. 

'Well, at least he didn't bite the teddybear' Kyle said, while two others constructed hammers when they yelled in unison "Hammertime!'.

The head of the robot went flying and a alien climbed out of the head, before sprinting away from the Lanterns who exchanged looks. Then one of them gave chase with a sigh and knocked the alien scientist against the ground. 

'You're under arrest, everything you say can be held against you' he said.

* * *

Shortly after the back up had arrived, taken the scientist away and after the cleanup. The lanterns were staring at Keli and she swallowed in discomfort.

'Am I in trouble?' she asked and looked at them.

'Actually, no' the woman who was called Jess or J-bird said gently and some others shook their heads.

'I ran into Alan, after a multiversal lantern thing and he told me that Young Justice crash landed' the brunet said. 'He was very positive about you, almost tried to adopt you'. 

'I remember no such thing'.

'Not you, the other guy' he added towards the older man who tapped his chin. 

'The gay, young me?' the older man asked.

'No, the one from the "kingdom come earth" was the reply. 'Who talked to me about Keli'.

'What about it?' Keli asked, looking up when she heard her name.

'Nah, more like you got a ring or gauntlet and you get a ringslinging family for free' the redhead said and slung his arms around some others.

'Welcome to the family, kid'. 


End file.
